borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Warlocke
Welcome Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Hope to see you on here soon as a productive contributor! 14:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Skin pages Thanks for your work in providing better pics for the skin pages. I personally don't have any real programs to eliminate the unwanted backgrounds. They look good, I humbly encourage you to continue. What program are you using, out of curiosity? 13:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem, it's my pleasure! I'm lacking a few of the heads (Henry and BNK3R never drop heads for me, even after hundreds of fights with each) and a lot of the skins, but I intend to replace all of them, as the opportunity arises. I'm using Jasc Paint Shop Pro 9; it's out of date and not compatible with Win7's Aero desktop, but it gets the job done in a pinch. 15:40, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we do appreciate you replacing the pictures but unfortunately the old pictures are now abandoned. If you want you can replace the original files & with a summary saying better quality or removed background and what not. But please make sure to go back through and tag the old pictures with . Thanks. 18:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I think the biggest problem lies with replacing the jpg format with the png. Because the original is a jpg, it cannot be replaced. I have not delved too much into maintenance on this wiki but I will check into it and help. 19:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't sure about using the 'replace' option and how long the old and extraneous images are kept when it's used. Another issue was that I use a more unified file naming format and, initially, wasn't unsure if I could change a filename when using the 'replace' option. I figured if unused images are purged in a month's time it was sort of 'no harm, no foul.' I'm certainly open to using whichever is the preferred method. I typically only edit for spelling correction, so anything more complex tends to put me in relatively unknown territory... 19:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow, someone beat me to it! I've been planning to ask you about the image deletion, but just haven't gotten the chance. I (attempt) to maintain the uncategorized and orphaned files on the wiki, and I noticed that your changes were creating a fair number of orphans. That being said, I'm all for your change! I was just gonna ask you to let me know when you're done so that I can try to mark all of them in one go. I welcome you to mark them yourself though (saves me some effort). I would like to add that you should use , the squiggles are important (they add a timestamp). If you ever need any help (especially with categories or something else that only the obsessive can endure, like orphans), I am always willing to help! Note: the orphans are almost never deleted unless marked for deletion, so they could potentially hang around forever. 04:04, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that clears things up a bit. Thanks for the info. Since I don't have all the skins/heads and I only have so much time, I don't know when I'll actually be "done." I'll get started on marking the stuff I replaced for deletion, and hopefully won't miss any. 00:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Image Sorcery I was wondering if what you do with the skins/heads (no background) is also possible with other things... like enemies for example. A group of wiki contributors (including myself, Robot, Veggie and a few others) has begun making BL2 userboxes, and I was wondering if you would be able to get images of some end/raid bosses (ex. Terramorphous, Handsome Sorcerer, Voracidous) without backgrounds, as you have for skin images. It's no issue if you can't, or don't have time. 19:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sorry for not getting back sooner; I've been a little busy. It's doable, but more difficult and time consuming for a few reasons. Firstly, the subjects are moving and trying to kill you, while you're trying to get usable screenshots. Secondly, the player photos are taken against the relatively uniform gray of the New U station's background, which makes it relatively simple to select and delete with any full-featured photo editing program's magic wand tool. The bosses, however, are against the varied backdrop of their surroundings, so there's no shortcut to deleting the background. It's still doable, particularly thanks to the black outline around everything, courtesy of Borderlands' cel-shaded style. I suppose the third and fourth reasons would be the presence of the HUD in most screenshots, and that damn varkid raid boss... I couldn't get varkids to evolve that far if someone paid me. If anyone has decent screenshots (at least 1080p and captured in PNG format), and linked to them, I suppose I could take a crack at editing them for the site. I'm not exactly talented at photo edting, but the skin and head pics are fairly easy, if a little time consuming. 01:47, October 20, 2013 (UTC) No worries about the late response, most of us are busy right now. A-ha! So that's how you're doing it. I haven't used photo editing software in a LONG time, and I was unsure as to how exactly you were working your magic. That does present a problem though, as you are quite right that a normal boss image would take FOREVER unless the screenshot was VERY carefully taken. If I see a screenshot like that, I'll certainly link it to you. Now, that being said, I have had another idea, which may be on par with the heads and etc. . Are you capable of isolating guns from variant images? I realize that the background is actually comprised of vertical bars, but I'm not sure you won't still be able to mass select. I'm curious because the aforementioned userbox project will also be including Collector Userboxes (i.e. Collector of / / / Items) and I was thinking that a good image for that might just be some of those guns, maybe overlayed on each other or something... haven't really thought past it involving the guns... Is it possible (or perhaps feasible is a better word) to make the black border into a different colour without the image looking ridiculous? (I was thinking that the pearls would have a and etc.). 14:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Skin trading I have quite a bit of skins, although I can tell you do also. Would you like to have any skins that I own for the sake of your image sorcery? 19:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Skin pages Just a tentative inquiry to find out if your planning on doing more skin pics. I need to update some of the Krieg pics but don't want to put up less quality than you would. 22:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC)